Obsessed
by gaypokemontrainers
Summary: Perhaps it was Morty who was the obsessed one.


"_**Obsessed"**_

Summary: Perhaps it was Morty who was the obsessed one.

The usually calm, collected Gym Leader of Ecruteak was an absolute mess as he hastily closed the door of his room. Alone, Morty dove onto the futon he preferred to share with Eusine, unfastening his white pants to free the erection that was growing beneath them. His over-loaded mind was filled with vivid envisages of the Suicune-hunter and he desperately stroked himself to them, wishing his touch wasn't, indeed, his own. Such erratic behavior usually didn't overwhelm him like this, but tonight was different. He had been without his lover for far too long and, finally, he crumbled under the weight of his own desire.

"Ahh...!" The blonde moaned, not caring about how loudly he projected his voice. He wanted Eusine; no, he needed the young man. Not being able to have him was the worst form of torture.

It was apparent and known by many that Eusine was completely obsessed with his dreams- obsessed with chasing the legendary beast, Suicune, to the ends of the Earth. Only on occasion would Eusine return to Ecruteak to visit Morty, but then he would be off once more to continue his hunt. After his departure, Morty grew impatient and unsettled, anxious. He would develop an indestructible army of thoughts pertaining to the young man and, soon, evenings like this would dawn upon him and he'd lose it all. Perhaps, all this time, it was Morty who was the obsessed one. Who really knew for sure?

As the blonde wildly pumped his cock, he sucked on two digits that belonged to his free hand, coating them generously with saliva. In his mind, Eusine was manipulating his body, feeding his every need. Imagination was wonderful entity, no doubt. However, it really couldn't measure up to the real thing- not now, anyway.

"Take me, Eusine," Morty begged, playing along with the fantasy that was taking place in his mind. "F-fuck me." He rubbed his spit-slicked fingers against his entrance, slipping one in as soon as he felt the area was well-lubricated. He pressed it against his prostate, stimulating the sweet spot before adding the second digit. Almost instantly, his ass tightened and had both fingers in a vice-grip. He wanted Eusine inside him so badly, but this would have to suffice. At least he had the ability to pretend it was his lover that was penetrating him.

Morty was so close after only a few minutes of touching himself. He didn't want to release too quickly, but he felt that familiar sensation of pressure building up and he couldn't throw it into reverse. The Gym Leader's toes curled against the bedding and shivers danced up his spine. He widened the gap between his goose-bump covered thighs, mumbling a string of words that were fused with needy groans. "Eusine...! A-ahh, I need you, Eusine. I need you!" Those delicious mental images had him on the brink of liberation. He could sense his nearing climax. It was within reach. Then, the unexpected happened.

A noise emerged from another part of the house. It set Morty off track and caused him to freeze in place. What could it have been? He knew his Ghost-Type Pokemon were all tucked away in their Pokeballs, so no interference belonged to them. Removing the fingers from his unsatisfied orifice, he pulled a blanket over his half-naked figure and listened in silence. This was strange.

Morty hoped the unknown noise's supplier wasn't a thief. He happened to be quite the pacifist and he didn't exactly know how to handle violent situations. He was also in a very vulnerable state, which would pose as an issue, for sure. Doing what any unsure individual would do, he remained silent and waited. He started to hear footsteps and they were growing louder by the second. Someone was heading toward his room.

The Gym Leader braced himself and, before he could do anything, the door slid open. What it revealed seemed to surprise him beyond belief.

"EUSINE?" Yeah; it certainly was him- purple suit and all. Morty jumped up and, subsequently, realized he was wearing no pants.

"Morty?" The Suicune-hunter looked a little taken aback. He didn't expect this at all, but at least he was being given a nice view. "I got back sooner than expected and decided to surprise you. Did I... interrupt something?"

Oh, right... Eusine had his very own key to the place. Why didn't Morty take that into consideration before guessing it was a thief who entered?

A rather evident rosiness formed on Morty's cheeks as he hinted at what took place shortly before their reunification. "Sorry. I was just thinking of you and..." He couldn't finish that sentence. It was awkward to say, not to mention hear himself say.

Luckily for Eusine, he knew exactly what Morty was implying. "Ohh, I see," the brunette replied with a smirk that crept onto his face without warning. "You were masturbating."

If Morty's face wasn't red enough before, it sure was now. "You don't have to be blunt about it!"

"Yeah, I do. By the way, I think that shade of _blush_ looks nice," Eusine joked, walking up to Morty and pulling him into an overdue embrace. The fact that his partner was half-naked made it significantly better than a run-of-the-mill, clothed hug.

With that, Morty suddenly remembered how sexually frustrated he was. He ignored that comment, returned the embrace, and moved his lips close to the Suicune-hunter's ear. "Hey, Eusine?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't get to finish." It was all coming back to him now and Morty was pretty sure Eusine could feel his returning erection. "Lay down," he suggested, pulling his lover down with him as he worked his way onto the futon once again.

Eusine giggled. "Are you going to demonstrate how much you missed me?" Doing as he was asked, he took over the exact spot Morty was positioned in prior to his arrival and rested on his back. He was the one blushing, now. That was especially true the moment Morty made it absolutely clear that he was about to take full control...

"Exactly," the Gym Leader confirmed, yanking off Eusine's pants just to toss them aside without a single concern as to where they landed. Without any added remarks, he put his mouth to better use and forced the brunette's cock into it, sucking hard as if he were trying to draw the seed out of it right then and there. He was too eager to stick with that one act for long; as soon as he had his partner figuratively harder than a rock, Morty straddled him, savoring the aroused look on the young man's face.

Having toyed with himself earlier, Morty didn't feel as though he needed to dedicate a lot of time to preparation. Thus, he hastily spit onto the tips of his fingers and rubbed the moist substance against his entrance before taking hold of Eusine's slicked-up erection. He grunted through his teeth as he worked it into himself, too needy and turned on to really be affected by any discomfort. He'd be damned if the heat of his lover didn't make him feel like he was going insane. It was as if Eusine's cock belonged within his velvet-lined walls. They were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be linked. It couldn't get any simpler than that.

Eusine stared at Morty in awe through half-lidded eyes, his sanity quickly melting away. He let the blonde use his body to satisfy himself, enjoying every bit of what was going on as he unconsciously bucked his hips upward in time with Morty's downward drives. Everything was happening so fast, but sometimes sex was better for them when it was hurried- especially after being apart for long periods of time. Eusine could tell Morty wasn't going to last too long and, judging by the way things were going, he most likely wouldn't either.

"E-Eusine, you feel so good," Morty moaned, not allowing his pace to die down in the slightest. "Keep moving, Eusine. Nnn...! Stay like that," he begged. Once he felt Eusine's hand wrap around his throbbing length, he returned the favor by sensually running his tongue over a couple of unused fingers. Reaching behind himself, he inserted them into his partner, wiggling them around as they both continued to grind rampantly against one another.

In response to the unexpected intrusion, Eusine tightened his grip on Morty and squeezed his blue eyes shut. It felt incredible combined with the stimulation he was already being giving. He cursed under his breath. "Fuck! A-Ahh!"

The two young men became a sweaty heap within the following seconds and Morty was the first to release, spilling his hot, sticky fluid all over Eusine's toned stomach. He cried out his lover's name once the orgasm's high possessed him and he leaned back a little so he could jam his digits deeper into the brunette. He could feel Eusine quiver underneath him and, once he heard his own name be called, he knew instantly that his lover was finished, too. He shifted all of his weight onto the cock that pulsed inside him and rode out his climax while carefully removing his fingers from the orifice that contained them. Then, he let his movements cease as he caught his breath.

Regardless of how covered with cum Eusine was, the Suicune-hunter pulled Morty down against him and brought their lips together. He tangled a hand in the blonde's messy hair and smiled into their kiss. It was apparent that Morty was smiling, too. "I'm glad I got here in time to help," he said the moment their lips parted.

Morty's chuckled, grinning ear-to-ear. "I am, too. Eusine, don't ever leave this bed again," he demanded, hoping Eusine would take that statement literally. "I love you too much."

"I love you, too, Morty, but I'm going to have to get out of bed sometime," said the Suicune-hunter, who was in in definite need of a hot shower. "How else am I going to clean up and make you a late dinner?"

"You'll figure it out," Morty answered, clinging to him. "Plus, I already ate." He buried his face in the crook of Eusine's neck and refused to budge, taking in the brunette's unique scent. It was safe to say he felt totally and completely obsessed.


End file.
